Fate's Fortune
by Dont-Stop-Believin
Summary: When the gang goes a carnival, Ally gets her fortune told, however, she is given a prediction she was not expecting; You will fall in love with Austin Moon. Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, so I thought I might try to write another Auslly fic (since Im like OBSESSED with them lol, no joke). Anyways. I orginally was gonna make this a one shot, but it kinda turned into a bigger thing. I'm not sure how long this is gonna be but I am gonna do my best. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Austin & Ally, or any characters related. Sadly, just the plot. :(.  
**

It started out like any other day in Miami, warm, sunny and bright. However, unknowingly, this would be the day that would change everything for Ally Dawson. As usual, she was writing in her special songbook/journal, her family's store Sonic Boom had been quiet all day, and she hadn't needed to settle some silly argument or bail her friends Austin Moon and Dez Worthy out of some crazy situation, giving the songwriter time to write some ideas down in her book. Ally stops suddenly in the middle of writing for a moment.

Now that she thinks of it, she hadn't seen hide or hair of either Austin or Dez, which was very rare because they'd both, or either of them would be bursting into the front doors, proud smiles on their faces as they announced their "greatest idea ever" or wished to show or tell her about something "amazing" that happened, that never actually amazed her. That is, unless Austin got a performance booked somewhere, then of course she would be delighted to hear all about it.

"Hmm. They must be off doing something stupid" she chuckled to herself. "And sure to hear about it later. Might as well enjoy while it's quiet" she said, smiling to herself as she began to write down some lyrics in her book.

However for Ally, the quiet didn't last very long, for just then, who should saunter into the store but Austin Moon himself. "Hey Ally!" Austin's joyful voice suddenly rang out through the store, interrupting the brunette's thoughts as she suddenly looked up at the two boys with a scowl, "Well. That didn't last long" she said before dropping her pencil in between the pages as a bookmark and closing the book gently. "What's up?" she said, stowing her songbook away under the counter and returning with a smile.

It was then that she noticed that their best freckled friend was had not tagged along with him. "Thought you would be hanging out with Dez" she asked curiously. "I tried texting him, but he hasn't answered all day. So I went looking for him but thought I'd come see you" he said, sending her a small grin, causing Ally's face to suddenly feel hot, that's weird, he's never done that before, she thought to herself

However, she shook it off as Austin continued, "Were you just writing new lyrics in your songbook?" he asked curiously, motioning towards the counter. "Kind of. Just jotting down some notes, thoughts…" she said, drifting off into some kind of thought.

"About your crush on Dallas?" he snickered, watching as she continued to drift off, her eyes became glassy, and her face became blank as a small yet slightly creepy smile spread across her face. Yes, Ally Dawson still held a major crush on Dallas, the cute boy whom worked at the mall's library with his mother.

Even after the embarrassing event of telling Dallas that he was fired, made public by Trish, it did not seem to crush any of her feelings for the tanned, dark haired, kind eyed boy and Austin, Trish and even Dez would take any opportunity to tease her endlessly about it.

When she didn't respond after a couple minutes, the amused smile slipped from his face with slight concern. "Ally?" he called to her, but her face remained froze. "Ally!" he tried again, this time pushing her slightly, causing the small girl to suddenly tilt backwards. Thankfully, Ally regained consciousness before she went too far back, shaking herself out of her daydream.

"Sorry, Austin" she smiled shyly at him, "Guess I just got a little distracted" she admitted sheepishly, Austin chuckled at her, "No worries, Ally" he said, smiling brightly at her.

"Hey, since the store is dead, you wanna go work on the new song?" he asked hopefully, he would never really admit it, being a guy and all, but he really liked it when he worked on a new song with Ally in their practise room, him strumming on the guitar, belting out her freshly written words as Ally smiled on, her fingers gliding across the piano keys, jamming along.

Not that he didn't like hanging with Dez or Trish, he loved them both like family. It was just something about him and Ally practising a new song that got him pumped to perform it, knowing that it was something they both came up with together gave him the energy he needed for the show. But of course, that would not be very rock star of him if he admitted that he needed Ally Dawson. No, it wouldn't, and Dez would possibly laugh at him, so he would never admit it.

Ally had ducked behind the counter to retrieve her book, suddenly breaking Austin from his thoughts as she suddenly popped back up, smiling at him. "Sure. I got some great new ideas!" she said excitedly, making her way out behind the counter and towards the stairs, Austin following her. As they were about to walk through the door, she suddenly stopped to turn around and look at him, "But we should keep the door open just in case a customer walks in" she said, with a smile. Austin just chuckled, "Sure thing, Ally", and followed her into the practice room.

Luckily for the musical duo, Sonic Boom remained empty for the rest of the day, the two absorbed in their music making and song ideas so much that they would have barely noticed anyone entering the store anyways. That is, until their best friend, Dez Worthy entered the store, sporting a long, puffy Cotton Candy beard, two large lollipops and a smile spread wide across his face. "Hey guys!" he hurried up to the counter, ready to spread the good news to his two best friends, only to stop just before the counter, now noticing that the store was completely empty.

"Austin? Ally?" he called through the abandoned store and up into the open door of the practise room, causing Austin to cease playing his guitar and Ally to freeze at the piano, before glancing up at each other.

"Sounds like Dez" Ally confirmed after a moment, Austin nodded. "Up here, Dez!" Austin called, getting up from his chair next to the piano to put his guitar back on its stand, Ally gathered up the papers spread across the piano, and shut her book. Austin returned to his seat next to the piano just as Dez came running through the open door.

"There you guys are!" he smiled at them excitedly, ignoring the looks of curiosity and confusion his two best friends were shooting each other, "Working on a new song?" he asked, glancing between them. "Um, yeah" Ally answered, glancing at Austin, before returning her attention to Dez. "The store was quiet so we decided to come up here" she continued, Dez only nodded in understanding. The music room became quiet again as the three of them just stared back at each other.

Finally, Austin broke the silence again, "So Dez, what's up?. And where have you been? I've been texting you all day!" he said, sounding a little annoyed. "And why do you have a cotton candy beard?" Ally added in tilting her head to the side in confusion. Dez jumped as if a light suddenly came on in his head, "Oh!. There is a carnival down by the beach, and Trish had gotten a job selling cotton candy there. I helped!" he said proudly. Austin and Ally shared a glance, "Looks like you fell in the machine" Ally commented, chuckling.

"No, that would just be stupid, Ally!. I got so bored I began playing in it, then Trish and I got into a cotton candy war, and this happened" Dez retold, pointing up and down the length of his long puffy beard.

"Trish got fired, so now she works at the candy booth. She wanted me to give you guys these" he said, stepping forward and handing both Austin and Ally their respective lollipops, smiles spreading across each of their faces. "And to tell you to come hang out at the carnival, it's in town this week only!" Dez said with the enthusiasm of a sales person, his arms raised in the air for emphasis.

Austin's face broke out in an excited smile, while the smile across Ally's face seemed to disappear. Austin jumped up from his seat, striding over to Dez "Awesome! I always love going to carnivals!" he shouted excitedly, Dez joining in the excitement as if it was Austin's suggestion not his own.

Ally watched the two boys, giddy like little kids about the prospect of the carnival. "Come on, let's go!" Dez said, before turning towards the door, Austin turned his attention back to Ally, his smile weakened as he noticed her sitting worriedly on the piano bench. "Come on, Ally. You can't say you don't like carnivals!" he said worriedly, walking back over to her and sitting on his chair before her.

"Yeah. What's not to like about carnivals?" Dez piped up from his place at the doorway. "Carnivals are fun; the screaming kids, the dangerous rides, the sweet smell of overly priced, grease soaked food!" Dez said, becoming lost in his own daydream, while the other two watched on confused.

Seeing that Dez was now far off in La-la land, Austin turned his attention back to Ally. "What don't you like about carnivals?" he asked, watching her as she chewed on her bottom lip, staring down at the floor. "It's not carnivals themselves, exactly" she began slowly, not meeting Austin's gaze. He continued to watch her, waiting for her to continue.

There was a long pause before Ally looked up at him, though still chewing on her lip. After another pause, Ally sighed heavily, "It's the carnies!. The people that looked like they haven't bathed in weeks control the rides. I mean, come on, how much faith can someone put into a man with no teeth and no eye?" Ally began, "and don't even get me started on the fortune tellers and game booth operators" she continued to babble on until Austin grabbed her by the shoulders, silencing her.

"Ally, they are not all that bad" he tried to reassure her. "I mean, yeah the guys running the rides are kind of shifty, the games are fixed and the fortune tellers are weirdos" he said, making a face at the thought of all he just said. Ally interjected then, "And all the things Dez said!". Austin nodded his head, "But we will all be there with you. You have nothing to worry about" Austin said, watching as Ally's face remained its worried expression. He gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention once more.

"Trust me, nothing is going to happen to you" he said, smiling brightly at her, which she returned shyly. Seeing this, Austin jumped to his feet, his hand out for her to take. "So you comin', worry-wart or what?" he teased, smiling down at her. Chuckling, Ally took Austin's hand, him pulling her up with ease, Austin took a moment to grab his jacket, throwing Ally her own, and the two joined their friend at the doorway.

Austin poking Dez in the ribs, causing Dez to suddenly jump to life before realizing his friends were beside him and smiled. "Away we go!" he called, beginning to skip down the stairs that led to the main floor of Sonic Boom, his friends followed him, chuckling.

"Ally! Austin!" Trish greeted them as the three of them walked up to the candy booth. She shot the red head a annoyed look, muttering **_freckles _**under her breath before returning her attention back to the other two.

"Welcome to the Candy Counter!. What can I get you?" she asked excitedly. Ally watched as both Austin and Dez ordered almost everything in the booth, "You think you guys should eat all that before going on any rides?" she asked as Trish handed each boy their treats. "Your going to end up getting sick" she said. Almost instantly, Austin and Dez began chowing down on their sweets. "You worry too much, Ally" Austin said through chewing on a caramel apple. Ally sighed disgusted, refusing any food when Trish offered.

As they stood there, the guys chewing noisily on their food, Ally watching disgusted, talking to Trish in order to calm her nerves, Dez was suddenly distracted by one of the many "death traps" in the distance.

"Oh, wow. Austin, Look!" he said, furiously slapping Austin on the shoulder in order to get his attention. Austin turned, annoyed, but once he too caught sight of what Dez was so eager about, he too became entranced. It was a ride, where people sat in a round cage like thing that spun around and also moved up high into the air and down several times.

"Dude, we got to try that!" Austin said to Dez excitedly, the red head nodded furiously. "Ally, are you coming?" Austin suddenly turned to a worried looking Ally, "Um, no thanks" her voice quivered in fear. Before he could try to comfort her again, Ally placed a hand on his arm, stopping him. "It's ok, I'm fine, really." She assured him, "You guys go have fun" she said, giving him her most genuine smile, which he returned. "Ok. Thanks!. Come on Dez!" he said, turning back to his friend.

"Here, Trish. Can you hold this for me?" Dez asked, handing Trish back the armful of candy before she could refuse, Austin smiled before handing a surprised Ally his own armful of candy, he and Dez suddenly running off.

"Thanks guys!. Be back soon!" Dez called to the girls, before he and Austin became specks in the distance. The girls watched them disappear, sharing a glance and shaking their heads. "Boys, I will never understand them" Ally said, walking up to the counter and dumping the candy onto the counter where Trish had disposed of her pile. "You said it" she said, still shaking her head.

There was a moment of silence before Trish spoke again, "Hey, we should go to the fortune teller, Madam Trudeax! They say she is _the best _and _insanely accurate!_" Trish stated excitedly, however, Ally looked on edge. "I don't know, Trish" Ally said slowly. "I mean, fortune tellers are so weird!.

They act all freaky staring into a glass ball, and how can you really believe in half of the stuff they say?" Ally rejected. "Come on, Ally!. It's all an act! You know for tourists and little kids!" she assured her friend. "It's mainly just for fun anyways. Unless of course, she says I will come into a mountain of money!" Trish said, her expression turned very dark and menacing as she began rubbing her hands together and chuckling evilly.

This did not help Ally's case, and she became even more worried. Noticing this, Trish snapped out of her evil self and put on the most reassuring face she could. "Come on, Ally. What harm could it do?" she asked, Ally shot her a skeptical look, "Um, she could tell me a could die in a week?. Or someone I love could die?. Or she could tell me I will lose everything!. Or…" Ally began to ramble on, however Trish silenced her by calling her name.

"Don't worry, Ally. Of all my four hours working here I have never heard of anyone getting the death card" she smiled reassuringly though Ally didn't seem convinced. "Come on, it will give us something to do while the doofuses are distracted" she teased. Ally had to giggle, she knew Trish called the boys names but they were a tight nit little family who cared for each other, even if Trish and Dez always fight.

She knew they still cared. "I suppose that is better than waiting around here while they are off having fun" Ally began. "Then let's go!" Trish said, making her way from behind the counter and stood next to Ally. "What about your job?. And the guys' candy?" she asked, motioning towards the pile of candy left on the counter. Trish merely scoffed, "I was gonna get fired from that job anyways, you know that!" Trish explained.

"Dez and Austin can get their own candy! I'm not the candy keeper!" she said, rolling her eyes before walking off towards the Fortune Teller's booth. Ally glanced between the large pile of candy, and her latino friend walking off, torn between the two. She did promise Austin she'd hold it for him. After a long mental battle, Ally ran over to the pile of candy, grabbing two handfuls of candy, shoving them in the pockets of her jean jacket before hurrying off to catch up with Trish.

**Author's note:Ok, so how was that?. Hopefully you enjoyed, I tried to be as true to the characters as I could. Next is the fortune teller and her prediction, and like I said, dunno where this is really going so any ideas, you would really help :). To any of my _Diary of a Freak _readers or my _Fate Intervenes _readers, I am currently writing the next chapter, so don't worry that will be posted soon. Anyways, that's all, please remember to review (and hopefully alert) and see you all soon :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys, long time no see! Anyways, I have been thinking about doing some more Auslly, and also trying out a Raura, but haven't quite figured it out, so stay tuned. I have been busy (and obessing over Auslly/raura obviously) and trying to manage two other stories. So, this is where Ally and Trish meet the fortune teller...*insert dramatic music* :P. I DO NOT own Austin & Ally or any characters related, just the plot. Please enjoy!**

_Italics=Ally's Thoughts_**  
**

The fortune Teller's tent was exactly as Ally had feared; dark and slightly spooky. It was a small tent, dark purple with little stars plastered all over it, a sign hung above the doorway which read Madam Truedeax in fancy script. Pulling back the tent flap, Ally peered inside, she found it pitch black except for the colorful glowing stars and moons that lined the sides, some higher or lower than others.

Ally pulled back, afraid, dropping the flap back into place as if it had burned her. She turned towards Trish, who watched her curiously. "Well, nobody's home!" she said chuckling nervously. "Let's come back later, maybe with Austin and Dez, they might enjoy it. Speaking of which, I wonder where they are, Let's go see!" she stated quickly before trying to run off, however, knowing she would, Trish took hold of the back of her jacket, keeping her in place.

"Come on, Ally. There is nothing to worry about!" she said as she pulled Ally back to her side. Ally just stood there, worriedly playing with her hands. "I'm sure she won't tell you anything bad. And if she does, I will punch her in her psychic head!" Trish said, sounding angry as she balled up her fists. Ally looked at her curiously. "Thanks, but I don't think that will help, If anything it might give me worse luck!" she said dejectedly. Trish sighed, "Don't worry, I will be right beside you the whole time" she said, smiling reassuringly, and placing a friendly hand on Ally's shoulder, which caused her to smile.

After a long pause, Trish suddenly pushed Ally forward, causing her to fly into the tent, and plunging her into the darkness. Finding herself in the pitch black, Ally whimpered, grabbing at her brown hair and chewing it hungrily.

"There's no need to be afraid" a woman's voice suddenly spoke through the darkness, causing Ally to chew more rapidly. "Come in, my dear!. No need to stand in the doorway!" the woman called again, Ally glanced around worriedly, trying to see the cause of the voice when suddenly, she felt someone bump into her, causing her and the other person to scream.

Placing a hand over her rapid heart, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust fully when she noticed the dark curls glowing in the light of one of the florescent stars. "Trish!" she scolded, feeling herself calm down as she saw her friend smile shyly at her through the soft glow.

"Sorry, I kind of lost you there for a sec!" she explained, Ally could tell she was trying to make light of the situation. Suddenly, a soft glow of green light flashed from the far corner of the dark tent , and the two girls jumped as an middle aged woman appeared at a table.

She was wearing traditional gypsy clothing, bandana around her head, curls (like Trish's) fell around her shoulders. She wore an peasant shirt, stitched with floral designs. She watched the two girls amused from her table, the light from the crystal ball in front of her illuminating her face and tent in the eerie green glow.

"If you two are done playing games, you may sit at the table for your fortune" she said, gesturing towards the other side of the table where they now noticed two wooden stools. Ally didn't move until Trish gave her a slight shove forwards, and both girls slowly walked up to the table and sat down, Ally more cautiously. "So, which one of you lovely girls wishes to get their fortune told?" she asked, glancing between the two with a sneer across her lips.

Trish immediately pointed a finger at Ally sitting shyly on the right stool. It took her a moment to realize that her friend was pointing at her, and turned to glare at the Latino. The woman smiled knowingly at her, "Give me your hand my dear" she stated slowly, laying her hand palm up across the table in front of Ally. Ally glanced nervously from the woman's aged hand, to her glowing green face looking even more menacing with the growing smirk.

Hesitantly, Ally reached out and took the woman's hand, whom immediately flipped her hand over so now it was palm up.

The two girls watched as the woman closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply in and out as if she were slowly hyperventilating. There was a long pause before Ally spoke again, "So. What can you tell me about my future?" she asked hesitantly. Madam Trudeax's eyes snapped open, "I can tell you anything you want to know about your future, Ally Dawson" she said with a smile. The two girls were taken back, Ally could feel shivers run up her arm, "How do you know my name?" she asked, frightened.

The smile never faltered from Madam Trudeax's face, "I know and see everything my dear" she responded, Ally and Trish just stared back with wide eyes. "So, what do you wish to know, Ms. Dawson?" she asked breaking the tension.

"What career you shall have when you are older? What university you will attend after high school?" she stopped for a moment, Ally could feel something shift as her gaze hardened on her, "Who is your true love?" she continued. Ally could feel her heart begin to pick up as Dallas' face smiling at her suddenly appeared into her thoughts. "Yes" she responded dreamily.

The smile widened across Madam Trudeax's face. "Very well" she stated, Ally felt her squeeze her hand, interrupting her thoughts of her crush, shaking herself out of her dream she focused once more on Madam Trudeax.

"I see there is a boy. Very good looking with dark kind eyes and perfect dark hair" she began, Ally's heart began to race again as she realized the fortune teller was describing Dallas. "Works very closely to yo, and though he may seem oblivious, I assure you, my dearest Ally, that he in deed does feel the samel" Ally's smile disappeared as she spoke of Dallas so negatively.

"You desire him more than anything in the world, and he seems to feel the same way" Madam Trudeax continued. A smile broke out onto the brunette's face at the news, her little heart beating wildly in her chest, feeling as light as air. _Maybe this creepy lady isn't as bad as I thought!_, Ally thought to herself.

"However, he is not your true love". Ally felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, the smile disappearing from her face. Ally glanced at Trish confused before returning her gaze to the woman. "What?. But I thought that Dallas—" she began to argue, however, Madam Trudeax began again.

"There is another. He too is very handsome, with bleach blonde hair, sparkling brown eyes and is extremely talented. He is very close to you in friendship and in business" she paused for a moment, as if for dramatic effect, leaving Ally and Trish to watch and wait curiously.

When Ally realized whom she was describing, her heart began to beat again, ever faster than before. _Wait_,_ that sounds alot like...No, it can't possibly be..._"You will fall in love with Austin Moon" she stated simply, the smile never leaving her lips. As the words left her lips, the girls seemed to snap out of some unknown trance, the words hitting them. Ally's heart began to pick up once again as the words came into full effect. I take it back, this woman is a nut!, she thought to herself.

"He too may be oblivious at times, however he has a kind heart and the best intentions towards you. You care very deeply for each other though afraid of destroying what you both have" a smile spread across her face, "You will need each other more than ever through hard times to come, and it is through these hard times that love will finally flourish".

"What? I can't fall in love with Austin!" Ally shouted, rising to her feet in fury. "He's my music partner, my best friend, my—" she argued angrily until Madam Trudeax interrupted again, "Your true love" she stated simply, a her lips curved in a small smile.

Ally only glared at the older woman fiercely. "No, there must be some mistake!. I can't fall in love with Austin that would be way too weird!" she said worriedly. "Are you sure that is what you saw?" she asked Madam Trudeax desperately. "Yes, I saw exactly that. The universe has spoken I'm afraid" she said, she gave the worried brunette a sympathetic look.

"M-maybe we can stop this!. There's got to be something!" Ally stated happily, though Madam Trudeax merely shook her head. "There are events that are already in motion that will not only test your friendship, but how much you both need each other. You will need each other in times of difficulty, though it shall take time for you to realize it. Only then will everything become clear" she said, her eyes meeting Ally's mystified ones in the darkness, she smiled kindly at her, though that did not settle Ally's fluttering heart.

Ally looked only chewed her hair nervously, as Trish pipped up, "So your saying that there is nothing we can do?" she asked the woman, trying to show concern for her friend, however, there was also a air to the way she spoke, as if she were excited about this, though Ally chose to ignore it.

Ally merely sighed, returning her attention to the fortune teller. "I'm sorry, but this is just silly!. There is a no way that I, Ally Dawson am going to fall in love with Austin Moon!" she said confidently, however the woman smiled back at her so creepily, it seemed to falter slightly.

"Thanks for your time, Madam Trudeax" she spat out the woman's name, but it didn't seem to effect the old Fortune Teller. "But this is one prediction that will not be turning out right" she said confidently, a smile wide across her face.

There was a long pause, Ally and Trish watching Madam Trudeax closely, the fortune teller watching them with an equally large smile spread across her own in return. Suddenly feeling very shy and uncomfortable under the woman's gaze, Ally bid her a shy goodbye, before quickly exiting out of the tent and out of sight.

Trish watched as Ally disappeared before quickly reaching into her pocket, placing 20 dollar bill on the table. "Thanks, bye!" she said to Madam Trudeax before hurrying off after Ally. Madam Trudeax watched as the flap closed behind the two girls, the knowing smile never leaving her lips. "We shall see whom is right, Ally Dawson" she spoke softly to herself. "Events are already in motion, secrets shall be revealed. The universe has spoken".

**Author's Note: Heeeey! So how was that? I tried to make her as creepy as I could, and tried to describe Dallas and Austin as best I could :P. Please review, and please NO FLAMES AND BE KIND! I dont wanna have to block any of yous. If you want also, you can PM me some of your ideas or thooughts on things you think/want to happen, cause I love feedback :).Also, if you want, hit me up on twitter; sarahgoyetche. but please don't use it to bug me about updates or critizes (which Im sure you guys won't be just in case ;) :P )  
**

**I hope you enjoyed, please review and I will see you soon hopefully :)**

**XO DSB  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Heeey guys! So im not dead, lol I've just been busy, and had MASSIVE writer's block so please forgive me, I did not abandon you!. Anyways, this is Ally's reaction to the prediction, where she freaks out :). Inspired by _Secrets & Songbooks, _however, I do not own Austin and Ally, if I did, there would be married already ;) I only own the plot. Please excuse spelling and grammatical errors.**

_Italics=inner thoughts. **Enjoy!**_

After letting her eyes adjust to the bright Miami sun once more, Trish looked around desperately for her wayward friend. She began walking while glancing worriedly around for the small girl, however, all she saw was kids running around wildly, their hands sticky with sweets pointing excitedly to their parents, and people just generally chatting excitedly and hurrying in every direction.

However, no Ally, "Ally?" she called out, however, she got no response. "ALLY!" Trish called louder over the crowd, still no answer, Trish was now becoming afraid that something had happened to her freaked out friend.

Finding no alternative, Trish continued on foot, furiously searching through the crowd and calling out to her, hoping for an answer. Finally, after several worry-filled minutes, she finally caught sight of her song writing friend, curled up against the side of a booth, her knees pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs, as she chewed furiously at her hair.

Trish approached her slowly, kneeling down beside her, she watched her worriedly for a moment, "Ally?. Are you alright?" she asked carefully.

There was no response, so Trish continued, "Ally, come on. I'm sure she was just kidding" chuckling to lighten the mood, however the look Ally just shot her was anything but calm. "Really? Cause I thought she sounded pretty serious" Ally said through her hair. Frustrated, Trish kneeled down in front of her, gently pulling the hair from her best friend's mouth,

"Ally, this is silly. You can't be taking love advice from a whack-a-doodle!" she said. "You and I both know that you and Austin are nothing more than friends, no, your best friends, music partners and that's all!" she tried to assure her, however Ally continued to rock back at forth, chewing her hair.

"You know, your acting as crazy as Austin was when he thought you had a crush on him!. Remember that, he resorted to turning orange and sweaty just so you would not like him anymore" Trish said, she shivered at the memory of the tall blonde painting himself deep orange, thinking it would turn off Ally.

Ally's attention suddenly snapped up to her friend, her eyes now curious, "You think that will work? If I color myself orange?" she asked hopefully. "No!. You are not coloring yourself orange, you're not that crazy!" she argued.

Ally didn't seem convinced, "But I have to stop it" she stated as if in a trance. "Come on, Ally. Get a grip!" she said, beginning to shake her friend roughly, hoping to snap her friend out of her thoughts.

She was so focused on curing Ally, Trish didn't notice the two boys of their group come up behind her, and watch them curiously. The boys glanced at each other before returning their attention to the two girls, "Trish, what are you doing?" Dez asked, he and Austin noticing that both girls instantly stopped, as if now noticing their presence, smiling nervously up at them.

"Hey, guys!" Trish greeted them, getting to her feet. "We were just waiting for you guys to show up" she made up on the spot, it wasn't a completely lie. "But why were you shaking Ally?" Austin asked, gesturing towards the girl still sitting on the ground, she seemed intrigued by the ground suddenly. Trish nervously glanced down at Ally, her thoughts racing for an excuse. "Oh, um. That?. That's—just a game we sometimes play!. Right, Ally?" she said, turning her attention Ally, hoping the girl would back her up.

When she gave no response, Trish nudged her roughly with her foot, finally regaining Ally's attention, "Oh yeah, right. A game" she supplied weakly, she tried to smile for emphasis however it quivered, this did not go unnoticed by the boys.

"What's it called Shake the Ally?" Dez asked, chuckling though only he seemed to have found it funny; Trish and Austin glared at him and Ally returned her gaze to the ground. "Yeah, ok mashed potato brains, what I do with my best friend is none of your business, k?" she began to argue. "It's a girl thing", she sighed.

"Let's go before you leak brain juice everywhere!" , she said before beginning to walk off, her curls bouncing as she shook her head, annoyed. " There's no need for the name calling!" Dez called after her before walking off as well. Ally's heart began to beat rapidly as she watched them leave, _No, don't leave, please!. Aww man!_, she thought to herself, now realizing that she was alone with Austin.

"Are you alright, Als?" Austin asked, he looked down at her worriedly as he offered her a hand to help her up. She hesitated a moment, before slowly taking his hand, she could feel him tighten his grip on her hand, causing a tingling feeling to shoot through her arm as he pulled her to her feet.

_That's never happened before. Oh no, it's starting!_, she thought to herself. As she was brought out of her thoughts, she realized she was still holding his hand. She pulled away, suddenly very nervous under his gaze, "Oh, sorry" she said shyly.

"No problem" Austin responded, raising a curious brow at her. They stayed in a long pause as they started to walk in the same direction as Trish and Dez. "But why are you acting all nervous, Ally?" he asked, glancing at her as she walked beside him, playing with her hair.

He was sure she wanted to stuff it in her mouth right now but was resisting. "Did something happen?" he asked, watching her, concern thick in his words. Ally's heart began to jump again as she realized this, _aww, he's really worried about me! Wait, no! I can't be falling for him! but he's so cute! No, Ally stop it! Its just the fortune teller playing with your mind! Now give him a smile and act normal!, _she thought to herself, turning back towards him and shooting him the best smile she could give.

"What?. Me, nervous?. Naaaah!" she drew out the a's in both words, trying to act all chill but failing miserably by placing one hand on her stomach and the other in her hair. _oh yeah! That's chill, _she mentally scolded herself, though when Austin chuckled at her, she couldn't help when her heart gave a little jump, she waved it off.

"Ok, Ally. Whatever you say" he said with a chuckle, Ally joining in, _w__ell, at least it convinced him,_ Ally thought to herself with a sigh. "Come on, let's go find Dez and Trish before they murder each other" he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they began to walk again, Ally's heart began to flutter once more, Ally trying desperately to resist the urge to stuff her hair in her mouth.

The rest of the day went normal, for everyone else but Ally, whom could not seem to get the fortune teller's words out of her head, and trying to convince herself they weren't true.

Ally had to admit, she never noticed how close they sat or how many times they touched (accidental or not)she tingled all over, and her heart would skip, covering it up quickly with a shy smile and red face. She was on high alert not to become too close to Austin, which didn't go unnoticed by either Trish or Austin, both keeping an eye on her, Austin was concerned for his partner, he figured Ally was having an off day and silently vowed to cheer her up later.

Dez being Dez, of course, was oblivious to everything as he began constructing a corn dog house for his little French fry people as the others looked on. His excuse: French fry people need homes too!.

Despite the concern over Ally, and Dez over his French fry people, the foursome hung out happily all day at the carnival, going on rides, eating fried foods, even though Ally kept reminding them about how unhealthy they were, which they all promptly ignored, and going on more rides, at the pleading of the boys, of course.

_I can never resist those puppy-dog eyes,_ Ally thought to herself, smiling as she watched Austin and Dez run off to the next death-defying ride. The smile slipped from her lips as she realized what she just thought, _Wait, did I really just think that?_, she thought, shaking her head as if to remove the thought.

After it seemed like the boys had finally had their fill of adrenaline for now, the group decided to move onto the games. Ally, unsurprisingly was no good at them, still distracted by Madam Trudeau's words, and left the boys to it.

As she sat there, watching as Austin and Dez competed in one of the basketball challenges, she couldn't help but remember her short time at the fortune teller's;**_ You will fall in love with Austin Moon. He is your true love. Events are already in motion that will test your friendship_**… "ALLY!", Trish suddenly calling her name snapped her out of her thoughts.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she was met by the concerned look of her best friend. She sighed dejectedly, knowing that Trish had been concerned about her all day while Ally had been out of it all day.

"I'm sorry, Trish. I'm spacing out again, haven't I?" she asked sadly, Trish nodded her head. "Ally, you've been spacing out all day!" she whisper-yelled, quickly glancing at Austin and Dez, whom remained oblivious to their conversation. "I think even Austin has begun to notice" she said, Ally glanced over at Austin, relieved to see that he was whooping loudly with joy as the lights of the booth flashed, obviously signalling he had won the game, she couldn't help but smile.

"I hope not!. I can't tell him that some crazy fortune teller told me that we were gonna end up falling for each other!. He will think I'm crazy!" she whisper-yelled. "Well, you better snap out of it quick before he and Dez come up with one of their stupid assumptions and you and Austin getting together won't be the worst thing in the world!" she emphasized, Ally 's eyes growing wide as her mind begun running wild with ideas, some worse than the last. I have been hanging out with those guys for far too long, Ally thought to herself.

Ally was once again so lost in thought that she didn't notice Austin suddenly come up behind her, gently tapping her on the shoulder. "Hey Ally…" her heart begun to swell once more at the sound of his voice, a mixture of concern, but also his usual angelic voice, _angelic? Really? Damn you, Trudeau!_, Ally thought to herself as she turned to face Austin, his eyes soft, a small smile spread across his face shining lovingly down at her.

"I noticed you seemed a little off today…" he said softly, Ally shot a look to Trish, whom shrugged. "So, I won this for you to help cheer you up" he said, holding a small bear out for her, which she took hesitantly, she could feel the electricity as they touched hands again.

Ally's face broke out into a smile as she gazed at the beautiful bear Austin had just won just for her; a fuzzy baby pink bear, with a pink ribbon tied around its neck, the bow over its left shoulder, and a heart stitched on the right of its chest. "Oh my gosh, Austin! That was so sweet of you, thank you so much!" she said, before she could even realize what she was doing, Ally flung her arms around his neck suddenly, pulling him in for a hug.

Austin was surprised by this at first, Ally was coming back to her senses, however after a moment, he relaxed, wrapping his arms around her in an equally tight hug. Ally giggled softly as Austin squeezed her playfully, feeling the doubt and worry from before she got her prediction disappear and returning to normal, before pulling back and smiling brightly up at him, silently assuring the blonde that she would indeed be alright.

Austin returned her smile, smiling just as brightly back down at her. Ally felt her heart skipped a bit however, covered it back up quickly with a smile. "Come on, let's go try out some rides!" she said, beginning to walk off, leaving the other three to watch her curiously.

Ally hadn't walked far when she turned back and realized the others were not following her lead, and stopped to give them one of her pointed looks, "We'll split up" she explained, " You boys can go on your death traps, Trish and I will go on some of the calmer rides" she said, smiling at her three best friends. Austin, Trish and Dez grinned widely before walking over to her and continuing on with their fun-filled day at the carnival, laughing and carrying on as per usual, the awkwardness from before momentarily forgotten.

**Author's note: Hey, Your back! So how was that? Anybody catch the references to _Secrets & Songbooks__ and Zaliens & Cloud watchers?_ I hope it was alright, I had it half finished and then procrastinated and kinda finished it off on the fly, so yeah. I also hope it wasn't too repetitive (I tend to do that) so I apologize. Please give me feedback, but please don't be too harsh on me. **

**And if you want to see the bear Austin won for Ally, here's the link: /blog/home/smsreadc/public_ I dunno why it's spaced, it just does that (I know it doesnt have the heart stitch so just pretend :) ) Also, hit me up on twitter; at sarahgoyetche :)**

**Until next time! Love you guys! **

_**XO DSB **_


End file.
